Episode 1867 (23 November 1999)
Synopsis Melanie lies awake worrying. The kids ask her if she's their new mummy, and later Pat tells her that she'd better take care choosing a dress, she'll be looking at photos of herself in it for the next 50 years. Mel looks distinctly unkeen at the daunting prospect. Peggy and Frank decide on the Algarve and Janine sees the brochures and assumes that they are going on holiday so she tells Frank that she is coming too, and she plays truant from school for the day to go shopping for beachwear. She tells Nicky and Sonia she reckons it'll be a holiday in Ibiza. Sonia mutters that she'll fail her exams if she skips school all the time. At tea, Frank makes the announcement, and both Janine and Ricky act like spoilt little brats, moaning that he's a terrible father. Janine tells him he has always loved Peggy more than them. She storms out and Frank sighs "Beam me up Scotty." Teresa is asking everyone to help get Matthew out of prison, and Jim asks "What am I supposed to do? Hire a helicopter?" Mel and Lisa chat over coffee about the huge responsibility and commitment of marriage, particularly with three children. Lisa asks Mel if she really wants to marry Ian: he's not very romantic, and Mel says that the romantic and passionate relationships never last - it's always a disaster. Lisa says maybe she hasn't met the right one yet. Frank visits Phil to ask him to make it up with Peggy and he refuses point blank. Frank doesn't explain why he wants this, though. Dot is pestering people about the neighbourhood watch, and she interrupts Troy giving Irene a massage. Teresa asks Jamie to help the "free Matthew" campaign and Ian appears behind her. She looks guilty and says she didn't think he was in today, but then she asks him for money, because we all know who should be locked up for this. This prompts Ian to give her a few quid from the till. Lisa and Mel go shopping for the wedding dress, and take ages trying on everything in the shop. Finally, she's taken to a special one, obviously hugely expensive, and Lisa says cost doesn't matter with Ian, and Mel finds it's gorgeous one, and as she's putting it on, the assistant is asking her what attracted her to Ian. She comes out looking stunning, with a veil on too, and Lisa says it's wonderful, and Mel is in tears saying she can't go through with marrying Ian. Credits Main cast *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Mike Reid as Frank *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *June Brown as Dot *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Tony Caunter as Roy *Race Davies as Jackie *Leila Birch as Teresa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Bardon as Jim *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Edward Savage as Steven *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes